The full weight of pierced earrings is typically supported by the bottom edge of a hole formed in the wearer's earlobe. Medium to heavy pierced earrings, such as dangling or loop earrings, pull down on the hole in the wearer's earlobe so that the hole becomes a very unattractive vertical slit. This downward weight also distorts the shape of the earlobe and may even tear the skin of the earlobe. Similarly, an inadvertent pull on the earring may easily cause tearing of the earlobe.
What is needed is a way to reduce the stress on earring holes from the downward pull of pierced earrings.